Info-chan
Info-chan – tritagonistka w Yandere Simulator oraz uczennica Akademi High School. Pierwotnie miała być antagonistką i ostatnią rywalką w grze, ale YandereDev zdecydował, że w grze jednak powinien znaleźć się sojusznik. Jest ona głównym źródłem pomocy i informacji dla Ayano, wykonując szereg zadań, takich jak m.in. wprowadzenie rywalek. Zapewnia również jej przedmioty ułatwiające eliminacje rywalek oraz solucje schematów w zamian za zdjęcia majtek. W aktualnej wersji gracz nie jest w stanie wejść w interakcje z nią poza rozmową przez SMS-y, w odróżnieniu od innych uczniów. Jedynymi sposobami na to jest zajrzenie przez zasłony do klubu informacyjnego lub zagranie w tryb misji, gdzie mamy okazje wejść bezpośrednio do klubu informacyjnego i stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. Według YandereDeva, imię Info-chan nie jest na tyle ważne, aby zostało stworzone, a jej nazwa nie ma żadnej roli, ani wagi dla gry, więc najprawdopodobniej pozostanie owiane tajemnicą. Wygląd Wygląd Info-chan, a dokładniej jej twarz, jest obecnie często ukrywana przez YandereDeva, po to, by miała w sobie nutkę tajemniczości, jednak najwierniejszym fanom gry jej wygląd nie jest obcy. Info-chan ma krótkie i czerwone włosy, dawniej były one krótsze i bardziej uczesane, a teraz sięgają one ramion dziewczyny i są bardziej poczochrane. Jej oczy również są czerwone. Nosi okulary z czerwonymi oprawkami, a czasami pod wpływem światła, ich szkiełka stają się białe przez co całkowicie zasłaniają dziewczynie oczy. Nosi domyślny mundurek. Co ciekawe, wszędzie w grze nosi białe podkolanówki, jednak na oficjalnym arcie ma białe skarpetki. Opis „Info-chan” to pseudonim nadany dla brokera informacji, który specjalizuje się kolekcjonowaniu i sprzedaży mrocznych sekretów. Nikt nie zna jej prawdziwego imienia. Nikt nie wie jak wygląda jej twarz. Nikt nie wie jak zdobywa swoje informacje. Nikt nie wie w jaki sposób zyskała niebezpieczną dawkę władzy i wpływów w tak krótkim czasie. Niektórzy ludzie nawet nie wierzą w to czy istnieje naprawdę. Jedyne co ludzie wiedzą to to, że jeśli chcesz od niej przysługę, wszystko co musisz zrobić, to wysłać jej zdjęcie damskich majtek... i jeśli ona chce przysługę od CIEBIE, to lepiej zrób dokładnie to o co cię prosi... albo... Historia Info-chan jest jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych postaci w grze, więc jak się można domyślać jej historia również jest jedną wielką tajemnicą. Co ciekawe Info-chan początkowo zamiast Megami Saikou, miała być ostatnią rywalką. YandereDev nawet planował ostateczną walkę pomiędzy nimi. Miała się ona odbywać na dachu szkoły i podczas deszczu, dla większego dramatu. Jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, bo uznał, że w grze powinien znaleźć się jeden prawdziwy sojusznik. Ostatnio wśród fanów stała się bardzo popularna teoria, że to Info-chan jest córką dziennikarza. Teoria ta była już znana od dawna, ale wzrosła na sile, kiedy zostało potwierdzone, że napewno nie jest nią Megami, która dotychczas uchodziła właśnie za jego córkę, z powodu zdania jakie wypowiedziała podczas rozmowy wideo. Najwięcej dowodów na to, że Info-chan jest córką dziennikarza znajduje się w starym intrze. Stare intro W starym intrze Info-chan po raz pierwszy się pojawia, pod koniec trzeciej części, gdzie widać ją za latarnią obserwującą Ayano (wtedy nazywaną jeszcze Yandere-chan). Skomentowała to słynnymi już słowami "Więc, historia się powtarza, co? Czas przetestować teorię...". Kolejny raz pojawiła się w czwartej części, kiedy to wysłała Ayano wiadomość by spotkała się z nią w klasie 3-3(w obecnej grze takiej nie ma, pierwotnie miała to być klasa Taro). Yandere-chan myśląc że to jej Senpai przyszła na spotkanie, gdzie Info-chan się jej przedstawiła i pochwaliła się, że jest przewodniczącą klubu gazetki i że w przyszłości chce być dziennikarką. Stwierdziła, że potrzebuje nowych tematów do pisania, a nagłe zamordowanie uczennicy było by idealne. Namówiła również yan-chan do zdjęć majteczek, a kiedy ta wątpiła czy może posunąć się do takich czynów, Info-chan odpowiedziała jej "Jestem pewna, że możesz. Mimo wszystko, masz to we krwi", czym odnosiła się do historii rodziny Aishi. Nowe intro W nowym intrze Info-chan kontaktuje się z Ayano przez telefon. Mówi jej, że widziała ją dzisiaj śledzącą Taro i proponuje jej pomoc. Nie ujawnia jej zbyt wiele o sobie i nie wyjaśnia dlaczego chce jej pomóc, ale mówi jej że byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby coś złego stało się Osanie. Info-chan chce by Ayano zadała jej cierpienie, lecz przyczyny jej chęci są nieznane Osobowość Na oficjalnej stronie gry jej osobowość to „Bez Skrupułów”, jednak mimo to w grze jej osobowość jest zaznaczona znakami zapytania, jak i inne informacje. YandereDev, kiedyś powiedział że gdyby miała być normalnym NPC, to miała by osobowość „Zła”. W obecnej grze, nie wiele wiadomo o Info-chan do tej pory, z wyjątkiem tego że ma złą reputacje z powodu zdobywania mrocznych sekretów i zdjęć majtek. Zważywszy na to jak bardzo chce cierpienia Osany, można wywnioskować że ma złośliwy charakter, a biorąc pod uwagę jej chęć wzbudzania morderstwa, szpiegowania, obgadywania, zastraszania i obojętność wobec skutków swych działań na innych, prawdopodobnie ma bardzo niskie standardy moralne, można nawet powiedzieć, że jest socjopatką. W obu intrach Info-chan jest pokazana jako obojętna wobec innych ludzi. Nie czuje winy lub wyrzutów sumienia, gdy krzywdzi innych dla własnych korzyści osobistych. Wydaje się być również bardzo trwała w swoich celach. Info-chan jest niezwykle inteligentna, zaradna i jest wstanie nauczyć się czegokolwiek, jeśli tylko chce. Jest również bardzo przebiegła i pracowita w gromadzeniu informacji za pośrednictwem nieznanych sposobów na swoim komputerze przez cały dzień. Przez fanów gry, Info-chan jest uważana za „mistrzynię ciętej riposty”, z tego powodu, że zarówno w pierwszym, jak i drugim intrze, kiedy Ayano obraziła jej osobę, Info-chan potrafiła się jej skutecznie odgryźć. W starym intrze Info-chan jest bardziej sympatyczniejsza niż obecnie, jednak nadal jest złą osobą. Wydaje się być bardziej ciekawska (prawdopodobnie także wścibska) tajemnic innych uczniów i jest to jej hobby, a nie tylko praca. Info-chan wtedy była przewodniczącą klubu gazetki i była bardzo ambitna, ponieważ chciała by jej gazetka stała się na tyle popularna, że była gotowa namówić Ayano (wtedy nazywaną jeszcze Yandere-chan) do morderstw. Info-chan wydawała się poświęcona swojej twórczości i najwyraźniej wydawała się wlewać swoje serce i duszę w prowadzenie gazetki szkolnej. Jej prośba do Yandere-chan, żeby nie zabiła całej szkoły nie wynikała z poczucia winy tylko z tego, że jak wszyscy umrą, to nikt nie przeczyta jej gazetki. W drugim intrze Info-chan jest bardziej okrutna. Wyraźnie chce by Ayano skrzywdziła Osanę z nieznanych obecnie powodów. Z łatwością udało się jej przekonać ją do zabicia rywalek, które są zakochane w Senpai'u. Teraz Info-chan jest przewodniczącą i jedyną członkinią Klubu Informacyjnego. Niektórzy uważają, że może być Yangire. Słowo Yangire wywodzi się od słów Yan co oznacza chorobę psychiczną i Gire co oznacza okazywanie uczuć, jednak w przeciwieństwie do słowa Dere, które oznacza okazywanie pozytywnych uczuć, takich jak miłość, słowo gire oznacza okazywanie negatywnych uczuć takich jak nienawiść, irytacja lub zazdrość. Osoby Yangire tak jak Yandere, również nie mają oporów przed krzywdzeniem innych, ale powodem ich zachowania nie jest miłość, tylko inne czynniki (jak nienawiść, irytacja czy zazdrość). Ta osobowość nawet pasuje do Info-chan, jednak nie jest prawdziwą yangire, ponieważ yangire, same mordują, można nawet powiedzieć, że chcą być pewne tego, że to one odebrały życie znienawidzonej osobie, a Info-chan jak wiadomo nie chce sobie brudzić rąk, dlatego wynajęła Yandere-chan by załatwiła brudną robotę za nią. Relacje Yandere-chan Info-chan pierwotnie miała być ostatnią rywalką Yandere-chan, ale YandereDev z tego zrezygnował. Obecnie są sojusznikami. Powodem dla którego Info-chan nawiązała współpracę z Yandere-chan był brak materiałów do gazetki w starym intrze i chęć cierpienia Osany w nowym intrze. Yandere-chan w finalnej grze, będzie mieć wybór by nie współpracować z Info-chan, ale bez względu na to, Info-chan będzie w kontakcie z nią, gdyż będzie wprowadzać rywalki. Jak sama Info-chan mówi ich relacje to czysty związek po między, klientem a dostawcą. Yandere-chan uważa Info-chan za obrzydliwą z powodu zdjęć majteczek, zaś Info-chan uważa ją za prześladowcę, który mógłby pomóc jej pozbyć sie Osany. Opinia Info-chan o Yandere-chan, będzie zależeć od działań gracza. To byłby wielki spoiler, powiedzieć co by się stało, gdyby wszystkie rywalki zostały wyeliminowane pacyfistycznie, i gdyby gracz nie robił zdjęć majtek. YandereDev chcę by miało to wpływ na niektóre wydarzenia pod koniec. Osana Najimi W starym intrze egzystencja Osany była jej obojętna, ale jej nie nienawidziła. Chciała po prostu tematu do swojej gazetki. W nowym intrze Info-chan ma pewien żal do Osany. Nie jest powiedziane dlaczego, ale Info-chan życzy Osanie cierpienia. Rywalki i Uczniowie Nie do końca wiadomo jak Info-chan będzie nastawiona do pozostałych rywalek. Jedni mówią, że egzystencja pozostałej dziewiątki będzie jej obojętna, a inni, że podobnie jak Osany będzie nienawidziła, każdej z nich, jednak bez względu na wszystko, będzie je wprowadzać. Do pozostałych uczniów jest nastawiona o wiele gorzej. Jeśli wyślemy jej zdjęcie w zwłok, jeszcze nam pogratuluje i powie że nie potrzebuje takich zdjęć. Nie obchodzą ją inni co można wywnioskować po tym że robi zdjęcia majtek, szantażuje i wtrąca się w prywatne sprawy innych uczniów. Info-chan jest znana w całej szkole, z powodu zdjęć majtek, dlatego wśród większości chłopaków którym je sprzedaje, ma dobrą reputację (choć żaden się do tego nie przyzna). Z kolei u dziewczyn zwłaszcza u tych których zdjęcia majtek już posiada, ma tak niską reputację, że sięga ona -999, jednak prawdziwa tożsamość Info-chan ma reputację 0, ponieważ nikt nie wie jak ona naprawdę wygląda, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że cały czas siedzi w klubie Informacyjnym. Midori Gurin Do Midori Info-chan jest nastawiona tak samo jak do innych uczniów i również jak wyślemy jej zdjęcie zwłok Midori, odpisze to co zwykle. Jednak YandereDev kiedyś napisał, że Info-chan nie wytrzymała by jej pytań dłużej niż kilka sekund. Z kolei gdyby miała się z kimś "zaprzyjaźnić" to ostatecznie wybrała by Midori, ponieważ podobnie jak ona, często siedzi w telefonie. Zdjęcia Sprzedawanie zdjęć majteczek chłopakom Można powiedzieć, że to jest jej główne zajęcie. Szczególnie, że zmusiła Yandere-chan aby robiła dla niej zdjęcia majteczek uczennic, które później sprzedaje chłopakom. Jeżeli gracz wyśle jej owe zdjęcie dostanie punkty, które może wymienić na różne przysługi. Aby kupić przysługę, trzeba kliknąć , a następnie Request Favor. Jeśli któryś z uczniów zauważy, że Yandere-chan robi zdjęcie majteczek - obniża się jej reputacja, a gdy nauczyciel ją zauważy - zostaje wyrzucona ze szkoły. W tej chwili można szantażować tymi zdjęciami jedynie Kokonę, aby wyrzucić ją ze szkoły. Zdobywanie informacji thumb|center|500pxJeśli Yandere-chan wyśle Info-chan zdjęcie któregoś z uczniów szkoły, otrzyma od niej informacje o danym uczniu. U Info-chan możemy dowiedzieć się między innymi czy uczniowi albo uczennicy podoba się Senpai, albo jak będą reagować na zabójstwo. Po wysłaniu zdjęcia ucznia do Info-chan, można sprawdzić jego: *reputację, *osobowość, *miłość, *klub, *siłę, *kilka dodatkowych informacji, *lista lubianych oraz nielubianych tematów. Ciekawostki * Gdy Info-chan powiedziała w intrze, że „Więc, historia lubi się powtarzać, co?” oraz „Mimo wszystko, masz to we krwi.” odnosiła się do historii matki Yandere-chan. * Pomimo tego, że jest przewodniczącą klubu, to nie posiada na lewym ramieniu czerwonej opaski klubowej. * Jej obecną dawczynią głosu jest Cayla Martin, czyli ta sama osoba co daje głos Draculi-chan oraz Demonowi Sukkubu. * Jej wygląd jest podobny do Chizuru Honshō z anime Bleach. ** Jej fryzura jest też podobna do fryzury Silvera, bohatera gry Pokemon HG SS. * Pierwotnie miała nazywać się „Sidekick-chan”. *Jest to jedna z ulubionych postaci YandereDeva (razem z Ryobą Aishi). **Jest nią głównie z powodów, których YandereDev nie może teraz ujawnićhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/752335258587062273. * Pierwotnie to Info-chan miała być ostatnią rywalką w grze, ale YandereDev zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i stworzył Megami Saikouhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659525403296604160. * Początkowo Info-chan miała nosić przy sobie aparat, ale później zmieniono to na telefon. * Zważywszy na to, że nosi okulary, można podejrzewać, że ma wadę wzroku. * Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, można zauważyć, że jej telefon jest jedynym, który nie jest marki SaikouCorp. Nie wiadomo czy ma to jakieś znaczenie fabularne, czy to tylko przypadek. *Przenikając ścianę, od dołu klubu informacyjnego, można zobaczyć fryzurę oraz okulary Info-chan. Możliwe jest tylko to do zauważenia najprawdopodobniej z powodu, że reszta ciała Info-chan nie ma kolizji. *W filmie „What's Next In Yandere Simulator?” widać, że Info-chan chce wyjawić prawdę, dlaczego chciała eliminacji Osany. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczniowie